855 363 8392
by Tavata
Summary: Recuerden Chicago. Reporten cualquier actividad alienígena al télefono: 855 363 8392


_**Oggi a te, domani a me… / Hoy por ti, mañana por mí…**_

Todo empezó un lunes…

Era un lunes como cualquier otro en Kinetic Solutions Incorporated o "KSI" (para abreviar), recuerdo que estaba corriendo unas líneas de código en la computadora como prueba para el nuevo parche que Gill Wembley me había solicitado antes de la hora de la comida, mi café aún estaba enfriándose cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Ah, Pumpkin!

Sí, siempre pasa, todos confunden mi apellido "Lumpkin" con "Pumpkin" (calabaza), es muy molesto, pero cuando el mismo Joshua Joyce, dueño de la compañía donde trabajas –y no esperas ver de pie en el marco de la puerta-confunde tu apellido, tienes que soportarlo estoicamente.

¿Señor?- me levanté de mi silla mientras las líneas de código seguían corriendo en cascada en el monitor.

Joshua Joyce tomó asiento en la silla frente a mi escritorio indicándome que tomara asiento, ¿Qué era lo que quería en mi oficina? No recuerdo que hubiera omitido nada, el último correo electrónico de Gill era que tendríamos junta de desarrollo el próximo miércoles, no hoy lunes ¿Habría olvidado alguna reunión de emergencia?

¿Cómo va ese nuevo parche para la versión empresarial del sistema 4.0?- preguntó Joshua Joyce tranquilamente como si habláramos del clima.

Bien, señor. Conforme a lo esperado, estamos realizando la revisión del parche en este momento- giré el monitor para que pudiera ver las líneas de código- ya han sido depuradas tres cuartas partes del código y no hay ningún solo error, terminaremos el proceso antes de las dos de la tarde y después de la hora de la comida será enviado al área de pruebas para una siguiente sesión de depuración.

Excelente, terminaremos conforme al tiempo estimado- sonrió el señor Joyce- A propósito, Pumpkin, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en desarrollo con nosotros? ¿Dos años, tres años?

Cinco años, seis meses la próxima semana, señor- contesté con calma aunque interiormente saltaba como porrista. ¿Sería el día? ¿El día de una promoción?

¿Cinco años? ¿Tan rápido? ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo!- Joshua Joyce se levantó de su asiento- Creo que esta oficina ya te queda un poco chica, Pumpkin…

¡Sí, sí, SÍIIII!

…

¡No, no, NOOO!

¡Esto estaba mal, muy mal!

Yo esperaba un ascenso, una oficina más grande, una participación más importante en el desarrollo de los sistemas ejecutivos y empresariales de la división de Tecnología de KSI y en lugar de eso estaba ¿Qué me habían ofrecido? Ser parte del equipo de que realiza el escaneo de los deportivos y autos clásicos que se efectúan todos los jueves en KSI…

Lamentablemente, como el mismo Joshua Joyce había sido quién me había dado "la noticia" no pude ni siquiera poner mala cara, al contrario, solo haber salido el jefe de mi oficina y que el código terminó de ser ejecutado me vi a mí mismo cambiando de oficina a una mucho más sencilla en la parte exterior del corporativo de KSI.

Y así fue como mi lunes paso de normal a malo…

Después de la hora de la comida ya estaba instalado en mi nueva oficina, aunque para ser sincero más podía llamarlo taller, lo único "bueno" es que estaba junto a la estancia de medios donde guardaban el prototipo de "Stinger", aunque escuchar todo el día el promocional de "Inspirado en Bumblebee, pero mejor…" no es lo que yo llamaría "paz y tranquilidad"

…

En fin, afortunadamente para mí, el equipo de ingenieros que realizan el proceso de escaneo solo me necesitaba para correr un programa de almacenaje de datos, Joshua Joyce es muy exigente en cuanto a qué modelos son los que formaran parte de su nueva línea de juguetes…

Era casi la hora de salida cuando al parecer se presentó una pequeña eventualidad a la cual los ingenieros del área no estaban acostumbrados. Al igual que los demás salí para ver de qué se trataba, por lo que hablaban los guardias, un cargamento doble de material clasificado había llegado antes de tiempo a KSI y los guardias todavía estaban decidiendo qué debían hacer con él mientras recibían instrucciones, el problema radicaba en que las autoridades pertinentes ya se habían retirado y nadie osaba molestar al señor Joshua Joyce con una llamada referente a un problema tan "simple" como un arribo antes de tiempo.

Estaba a punto de retirarme de nuevo a la oficina y preparar mis cosas para irme a casa cuando lo vi… El cargamento que había provocado tal conmoción no era otra cosa que metal retorcido, no me extrañaba, en KSI todo se reciclaba así que reutilizar hierro y acero no era nada nuevo; lo que sí llamó mi atención fue que en un momento dado una ligera ráfaga nocturna levantó la lona del cargamento dejando ver un capote escarlata de un automóvil deportivo, y no era un automóvil cualquiera, era un Ferrari ¡Reconocería ese escudo en cualquier parte del mundo!

Los modelo Ferrari siempre me habían gustado desde niño aunque hasta ahora no había tenido ni el dinero ni la oportunidad de poder comprarme uno, aunque esperaba antes de cumplir treinta pudiera tener uno estacionado en mi garaje.

El resto de mis compañeros perdieron el interés después de una media hora y regresaron a la oficina mientras los guardias aseguraban la lona que el viento había levantado y esperaban instrucciones de sus superiores.

Era una lástima que ese hermoso Ferrari fuera a ser convertido en chatarra, desde donde yo me encontraba se veía en muy buen estado todavía y eso que solo había echado un leve vistazo gracias a esa bendita ráfaga de aire.

El guardia seguía hablando con el operador cuando salí de la oficina listo para irme a casa, al parecer no habían llegado a ninguna solución con el problema del cargamento y el pobre operador y conductor tendrían que esperar en la zona de descarga hasta que lo solucionaran lo que significaba que alguien no regresaría a cenar esa noche. No me extrañaba que estuvieran molestos, pero ¡Hey! Yo también había tenido un mal día, un pésimo día y no estaba por ahí gritando como un pirata alcoholizado en contra de KSI… Bueno, me hubiera gustado pero no era día de paga así que no podría ir por una buena cerveza para desquitar mi enojo… Al menos podía echarle un vistazo más al Ferrari antes de que lo destruyeran.

Me acerqué despacio para no llamar la atención aunque los dos hombres del camión no me hubieran notado aunque hubiera pasado por ahí con un tambor de desfile militar… Sí, una rápida miradita y… ¡El Ferrari no estaba! ¿Se lo habrían llevado a destruir antes? No, eso era ilógico ya que hubieran dejado entrar todo el embarque. Tal vez, el guardia había reconsiderado su destrucción y en contra del protocolo y reglamento se lo había llevado a casa. No, eso tampoco era buena idea ya que robar el material y propiedad de KSI era un encierro de cinco a diez años por espionaje industrial o uno de esos cargos que cualquiera en su sano juicio evita.

Una pena, nunca más volvería a ver ese Ferrari…

…

Después de despedirme del guardia del estacionamiento de empleados tomé camino a casa, a Linda no le gustaría nada la "buena noticia" de mi cambio de oficina; en verdad esperábamos un aumento y una mejor posición ahora que el bebé estaba en camino, en fin, ya vendría otra oportunidad después, aunque esperaba no tardara otros cinco años y meses para conseguirla…

Había dejado atrás KSI y ya estaba para tomar el paso a desnivel cuando lo vi, sí, no había duda, ahí estaba el Ferrari extraviado, ¿Quién se lo había llevado y por qué lo habían dejado ahí? Era obvio que se lo habían intentado robar pero no habían llegado muy lejos, oh, una llanta ponchada, por eso no habían seguido avanzando.

Detuve el auto y me acerqué al Ferrari abandonado, de haber sido una persona más consciente hubiera marcado inmediatamente al teléfono de KSI y reportarlo, ya sabían, lo había encontrado y ahí estaba salvo y sano; pero no, en lugar de eso me quedé viendo el Ferrari un largo rato como si estuviera hipnotizado por su color escarlata, nunca antes había visto algo más hermoso, su carmín cromado, sus curvas deportivas, sus interiores de piel, sus rines plateados… Ok, cualquiera que me hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera pensado que estaba acosando a una mujer en lugar de solo ver a un Ferrari pero es que era un Ferrari, ¡Por Dios, un Ferrari!

No fue hasta que sentí el frío de la noche que me di cuenta que ya llevaba más de quince minutos viendo al Ferrari, Linda se preocuparía si llegaba tarde, podría argumentar que había tránsito pesado en la autopista pero no me gustaba mentirle y más ahora que el bebé la ponía tan sensible.

Era mejor regresar al auto e irme directamente a casa, tal vez le comprara un osito de felpa por llegar tarde y suavizar la buena nueva de la oficina…

Estaba a punto de retirarme con la firme intención de preparar todo un discurso que no me hiciera ver tan patético en el mundo de los negocios cuando un ronroneo lastimero llamó mi atención, fue como el quejido de un animalillo herido, como el de un cachorrillo abandonado que como había llegado se había ido, no había nadie en el desnivel, ni un alma y mucho menos un animalito que necesitara protección, solo estábamos el Ferrari y yo.

Aun después de todos estos años todavía me pregunto ¿Por qué lo hice? Y sigo contestándome a mí mismo "No lo sé" Lo cierto es que mientras cualquier otro hubiera dicho "Fue el viento" ó "Solo fue mi imaginación" y se hubiera ido sin detenerse a pensar sobre lo que había creído escuchar yo, en cambio, me quedé pensando que no podía dejar ahí el vehículo, que bien podía explicar todo después en la oficina o simplemente regresarlo el día jueves de escaneo de vehículos…

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número del servicio de grúas de mi amigo Marcus, cuando me contestó le di el santo y seña de dónde estaba el Ferrari y le pedí que lo llevara a su taller diciendo que era vehículo de KSI y tenía que darle el servicio VIP, que yo no podía hacerme cargo porque no tenía donde dejar mi propio auto y que Linda me esperaba para cenar.

Después de eso colgué y me fui a mi auto, sabía que Marcus se haría cargo y que todo estaría bien… Nunca había estado más equivocado en toda mi vida…

Continuara…


End file.
